The Snake Senate
'To the trained eye there is no coincidences. The more you see, the more it makes sense.' The Snake Senate is a mysterious organization that acts on the Edge of Reality. It's goals and members are for the most part, unknown. Despite being very secretive, it's influence can be felt through most of history and the cosmos. Origins The Snake Senate as it's known today, began in the seventh contract of reality, The Bleeding Rainbow. Back then, it was known as The Council of Wolves and Snakes, before an internal coup changed the leadership of the organization, reflecting it's name change. Agenda The Senate's goals and objectives are a subject of speculation since the dawn of time, though somethings are very clear: it's opposition to the White Witches and the Beasts of the Void. Through most of recorded history, the Snake Senate changed the course of events through assassinations, political deals and much. Despite not having an official location, The organization maintains political and diplomatical relations with some species and nations. Some argue that the lack of information about itselft is the Senate's greatest strength. No one can point exactly how far it's influence, power and resources go. It's secretive nature reflects in it's own members, who are ███████████████████████████. The fingerprints of the organization can be felt in many cultures and civilizations, sometimes in mysterious and dark ways. Organization and Members The Snake Senate is led by a ruling sect known as █████████'', composed of the █████████: The Shadow, The Fist, The Mountain and The River, each controlling an aspect of the organization. The Senate Members, being ██████████████████,are divided in to groups: The Major Arcana and the Minor Arcana. Major Arcana They are the elite of the Snake Senate. They are always masked, and possess supernatural habilties, being versed in Silver Magic. There are a total of 22 Major Arcana, divided in ''Einhaijar ''(Knights) and Einhander (Agentes). Knights are all right-handed and are the members who execute orders related to warfare, like ██████████████████, while agents, all being left-handed, work with deception and influence, from ███████ to even ██████████████████. Since being the elite, they are usually publicly recognized, to some being even treated like celebrities, infamous throughout the universe. All Major Arcana become pentachromatic when achieving it's rank. Due to being exposed to cosmic radiation in their space travels, most membrs are sterile. Current Major Arcana: * ███████████ (Arcane 0 - The Fool) * Xenocalamus (Arcane I - The Magician) * Cascavell † (Arcane II - The High Priestess) * █████████ (Arcane III - The Empress) * The Naja (Arcane IV - The Emperor) * ██████████ (Arcane V - The Hierophant) * Viper (Arcane VI - The Lovers) * Serpent (Arcane VII - The Chariot) * Annaconda (Arcane VIII - Strength) * █████████████ (Arcane IX - The Hermit) * Salamandra (Arcane X - The Wheel of Fortune) * Komodo (Arcane XI - Justice) * Basilisk (Arcane XII - The Hanged Man) * Ophidian (Arcane XIII - Death) * Purple Mamba (Arcane XIV - Temperance) * Yellow Mamba † (Arcane XIV - Temperance) * Nahash (Arcane XV - The Devil) * Python (Arcane XVI - The Tower) * █████████ (Arcane XVII -The Star) * Medusa (Arcane XVIII - The Moon) * ████████████ (Arcane XIX -The Sun) * ████████ (Arcane XX - Judgement) * ███████████ Arcane XXI - The World) * The existance of █████████ is not confirmed, mostly due to █████████. Minor Arcana The less known agents of the Senate, whose identities are less recognizable, and for the most part are known for █████████. The most talented Minor Arcana, when a Major Arcana dies, are considered for ascension and becoming a Major Arcana. They are divided as Pentacles, Wands, Cups and Swords. Initiation and Rituals '' A man without a face is free only when darkness rules the world.'' - Hiroshi Teshigahara (1966)The selection methods of the Snake Senate are shrouded in mystery, such as traits and abilities desired. A commom fact is that ████████████████████████████████████, people that have █████████: social outcasts, individuals who have lost everything, be it hope, family, purpose. The Senate offers a ███████, in which all records of the candidate's existence are deleted, like they never existed. It's a recurring phrase among members that when indulged about their identities, they answer ''there is nothing beneath this mask Phases The first contact is made through █████████████████, that varies from member to member: an e-mail with encrypted messages, phone calls, and unusuals events and sights. These informations, when processed by the individual's subconscious, create a link and direct channel for the Senate in the candidate's neocortex. After this, the candidate are ██████ in their dreams by ███████████, giving them the Senate's terms for joining their organization. Sevastra If they decide to join the Snake Senate, all records of the individual's existence are erased. They are then initiated in the Sevastra, the physical, mystical and philosofical training of the elusive organization. In this training, the candidate is faced with all the possibile outcomes of their life, every choice and event that led to a different version of themselves. Them, the candidate must █████████ all their different versions of alternative realities, relinquinshing all different options and courses of their own lives other than joining the Senate. During the Sevastra they are trained by ██████████████████ in the different aspects of reality that compose Silver Magic. After being trained, their ████████ is ██████████████, with it's ashes being lock in an hourglass, that remains with the Senate, as a mean of ██████████████████. The Sevastra lasts a total of █████████. Training complete, the now member of the Senate receives their mask in a cerimony call Gesund, ''as they recite the Senates code of conduct: ''I am the Hand that pulls the strings of the martyrs █████████████ On the dark between stars I march The decay of flesh, the tides of Time They cannot touch me ██████████████████ █████████ █████████████████████ I am the flame in the flood I die in every beginning '' ''And become reborn in every end. The unknown is my mantle ██████████████ I am the heir of the secret wealth The vessel of the ancient future, reclaimed. After making their vowels, they are officially a Senate's Arcana. *